Where You Belong
by Rustyy'chan
Summary: Nero left Fortuna in the hope of beginning a new life, somewhere he will be accepted but the road isn't as smooth as he first thought... DantexNero Warning YAOI content in later chapters. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. The End

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

**A/N**: Hello Readers! This is my first time publishing on this site, not necessarily my first fan fic but it is my first fic ON HERE! It may take a chapter or two for me to get a complete grip on the work of things. I do ask for you to leave reviews please, as an author it does make me proud to know that people actually appreciate my work. I completely accept constructive criticism, I'm not perfect (far from it) so if you notice anything that you could help with please feel free to point it out, and when I say point it out please no flames... I don't want to see any "omg that is proper stupid" Come on people, we're all friendly people here. I will try to respond to every review however I do work full time so it may take me some time, I will just reply to reviews openly however if you wish to speak to me privately I am more than open to having people PM me... I don't bite :)

Right, now that that is over and done with... Let's get on with the story

**Chapter One – The End**

It looked like the cliché 'happy ending' everyone stood around smiling and laughing, happy to be alive after the Saviour. Kyrie wrapped her arms around Nero's neck and kissed him, eager at first but then softer and more passionate, people around them sighed and gave the occasional "awwh" but not everybody was so enthusiastic about the happy couple, in the back ground, clad in red leather stood Dante. To look upon his face you would just see another guy standing there looking happy for the young lovers, but to those who cared to cast him a second glance they would have seen the pained look in his eyes as he watched Nero intently. Dante turned his back to them and began to walk away, he didn't want to watch anymore, he wanted to return to Capulet City and to his dusty old shop where things were straightforward and he knew his place. His smile fell and was replaced with melancholy as he dragged his feet across the ground, grateful to be no longer looking upon the site that caused him to feel so disheartened.

"Hey Dante."

Why couldn't the kid just leave it be? Why couldn't he have just let him walk away? Dante let out a sigh and turned round, fixing that fake smug look on his face and tried to not let the kid see through it.

"Will we meet again?"

The same question burned through his mind, he wanted to tell him that he craved to see him again but he couldn't find the words, he simply turned back around and gave a small gesture as if to say 'maybe' and Nero didn't speak a word. Dante wanted him to follow him and ask for a straight answer, or to tell him to stay, or anything that would show that he felt something for him, but he didn't he simply accepted it and turned back to his crowd and to the girl who had apparently captured his heart.

He kept walking, he walked through the castle, through the grand halls and out the large wooden doors and out of Fortuna. He had left his bike hidden behind some bushes by the side of the road just outside of Fortuna, he pulled the branches back and dusted down the bike, giving everything a once over to make sure it was still drivable. The whole journey back to Capulet City whizzed past Dante, not once did he let his mind wander to what Nero would be doing, he didn't want to know if he was getting close to that girl. The images of those two burned in his mind and he kept his mind focussed on the road ahead of him. Small towns and big cities just flew past him in a blur as day slowly turned to night. Though the ride was long and tiring, Dante never stopped, if he stopped then he would be letting his mind wander from the road and inevitably he would think about Nero. It was late at night by time Dante returned to the familiar city and the familiar shop with the flickering neon sign crudely shining out "Devil May Cry."

Trish and Lady were inside playing pool when he threw the doors open, they stopped and looked up but Dante casually walked past them both, throwing down Ebony & Ivory and Rebellion on his way to his desk where he kicked his feet up and hid behind a magazine. It wasn't unusual for Dante to come in then sit behind his desk for hours at a time without so much as acknowledging their presence but it wasn't exactly difficult to notice that he wasn't in a good mood. Trish and Lady swapped looks, daring one another to go ask him what was wrong. Trish sighed, took the short straw and tentatively walked towards him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She sat herself on his desk, next to his feet and tried to look over the magazine. Dante being Dante, he simply lifted it a little higher so he blocked out his face and ignored her.

"Oh, so we're doing the 'I can't see you, so I can't hear you' routine, eh?" She knew she was pushing the matter by continuing to talk even though he clearly wanted to be left alone. Once again he sat and said nothing as Trish's impatience began to wither.

"Stop being such a child Dante and just talk to us god damn it, we're trying to help!"

"Just because you look like my mother, it does not mean you are her, _Trish._And if I wanted your help I would've asked for it, now kindly get the hell out of my face." Dante stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, towering over Trish. Now both of them knew that Dante could kill her with his bare hands if he so wished, but he had never been angry enough to even shout at her, this was how she knew he wasn't in any condition to have people around him.

The whole room stood silent, stuck in a freeze frame of Dante glaring at Trish, Trish wide-eyed and Lady completely gobsmacked at the way he had reacted so violently. Dante was the first to move, he looked to Lady then back to Trish, she was actually scared of him for the first time in their friendship. He dropped his shoulders and let out a deep sigh before making his way up the stairs.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. Let yourselves out, lock the door and just leave me alone."

And with that, he slammed his bedroom door shut and blocked out the outside world. He didn't want to be near Trish or Lady, he didn't want to be near anybody but him. Dante sat on to his bed, and placed his head in his hands, outside he could hear Lady start up her motorcycle and take off with Trish. Dante dared to let his mind wander back to the snow haired boy back in Fortuna, and wondered what he would be doing right now. He gritted his teeth and ran his hands through his hair, Dante knew exactly what Nero would be doing right now and her name was Kyrie.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know it's quite a short opening chapter but I do have plenty more to come!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Rustyy x**


	2. Say Goodnight

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

**Thank-Yous**: Wow! So many reviews so quickly! So here's a quick run-down of the thank you's I owe and reply to your reviews:

Valenwind - Thank you for the alert! Here's the next part for you!

SirenaLorely - That is what I was thinking when I began writing it, so many stories (well written and brilliant don't get me wrong) about Nero pining over Dante so I thought I would shake it up a bit. Thank you for keeping an eye on the grammar, it's not my strong point haha.

bitbyboth - How long I wonder... hmmm ;)

Morgana400 - Thank you, hope you enjoy the next part!

ladysubaru83 - No no, that is the only spoiler I'll give away, no crazy "omg lets go kill Kyrie" haha... I do dislike her, however I'm not that evil... mostly

Hey It's Mel Mel - IT is pretty sad, I think we've all been there where the guy/gal you like is off with someone else *sad face* I also dislike her, GREATLY... Sickly sweet smiling . I am not as fast as a cheetah, however I am uploading now :) hope you like it! And to be honest, Dante does come across as the sulking type doesn't he? Thank you, the only slave like thing I would ask of you is to read and review... which you're already doing excellently!

**Chapter Two – Say Goodnight**

Nero stood and watched him leave, he wanted to know if they would ever see each other again. Nero hoped that he would say yes, it's not every day you meet another hybrid like him, he wanted answers about what he was, who he was. But he just strolled off into the distance with that stupid smug look on his face no doubt. He hated how care free Dante could be, he had it fine back where he lived. He lived in a big city where people were more tolerant to how people looked or acted, but here in Fortuna you were constantly judged for you looked, how you acted, or where you came from. Dante could just walk away from this place and go back to living his life in peace without fear of persecution from anybody, but Nero was trapped in Fortuna. Though Nero was now surely a hero in Fortuna, he did after all save them all from the Saviour and kill the remaining demons, and he had Kyrie. But the people in Fortuna had tiny minds, frightened of that which they didn't understand, and when they looked at Nero all they see is his devil arm. No matter how many times he could save them from pain or death, they would forever see a demon and not a hero.

Finally the streets of Fortuna became still as the night crept in, parents tucked their children into bed knowing that they would be safe and lovers comforted each other in the touch of each others bodies. Kyrie and Nero, however sat in her apartment on the sofa just talking about what had happened that day. She told him that she understood why he hid his arm and how it must've hurt him having to hide, but when he asked her whether or not he should keep the sling on she simply told him that 'some people' may not be ready for that just yet. Nero wasn't stupid, he knew what she meant by 'some people' he knew that she was still afraid of that arm, and what it stood for.

The midnight bell tolled through Fortuna and both Kyrie and Nero knew it was time to turn in for the night, and the awkward question of where Nero was to sleep was raised. Kyrie stood and looked straight at Nero and smiled before walking into her room, he started to follow her in when she appeared at her door again with a pillow and blanket in her hands.

"I thought it would be harsh to let you sleep on the sofa without anything to keep you warm, so I brought you these."She smiled and handed him the items, Nero took them gratefully and placed them on his make shift bed.

"Goodnight Nero, I'll wake you in the morning." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning herself to her room, if he hadn't have been listening so intently he wouldn't of heard the small click of the lock on her door. That told Nero everything he needed to know about Kyrie, though she said that she accepted him and even said that she loved him, but when it comes down to it she doesn't want to share a bed with him and what's more she even locks her door at night, frightful of him.

"Tch, what am I doing? I'm sleeping on the sofa, and she locked her door! After everything that happened today, I get to sleep on the sofa. Lucky me." Nero muttered to himself as he paced the room before finally sitting on the windowsill and looking out to the city.

Looking out over Fortuna at this time of night you would've thought it was a ghost town, abandoned years ago because no one would be on the streets. It was as if there was an unwritten curfew, everybody went in doors when the sunset and didn't come out until the sun had touched the very far edge of the city. For the people of Fortuna were not stupid and they knew that it's not the dark they need to be afraid of, just the creatures that reside in the safety of nightfall. Nero sat by the window and just stared out into nothingness, his life had changed now and there was no way to go back, the whole city would know about his arm by now and when tomorrow comes everybody will surely turn against him. Though Kyrie says she would stand by his side, it wouldn't be too long until they convinced her that he was evil through and through.

"Well what the fuck am I meant to do?"

He leant his head against the window pane, the glass cooling his frustration. He had two very simple choices, he could stay in Fortuna with Kyrie and maybe their relationship would progress further, but she didn just make him sleep on the sofa and lock her bedroom door after everything he went through today to rescue her. And on top of that, the whole city now knew about his arm so they won't be the most accepting people and would most likely want him out of town or dead (most likely the latter.) His second choice, and it was a second choice, was to leave Fortuna with nothing and try to start a new life where people didn't pry into his business. That choice however also came with its downsides, if he left Fortuna he really would have nothing. He had no real money or anything of real value, apart from Blue Rose and Red Queen and he sure as hell was not going to part with them. Nero's life was in Fortuna, he had known nothing else, he never known his real family or anybody that had ever left Fortuna.

"Oh well, just excellent." Nero bashed his head off of the window, then immediately regretted it, he rubbed his head as he tried to think. And it came to him like a flash of light.

Dante.

The only person he knew outside of Fortuna was Dante, if he left he could go see Dante and maybe he could help him get on his feet and point him in the right direction, or maybe Dante will let him stay for a while and let him go on jobs with him.

"That's it!" He paused, "Ah shit..."

Something clicked, when Dante turned to leave he didn't tell him where he lived, or even if he was going there. How was Nero supposed to find a guy who likes to disappear all the time? He started to pace the floor and think of what to do, before finally lying down on the sofa and admitting defeat. Tomorrow Nero would leave Fortuna and try to find Dante, leaving behind everything including Kyrie.

He whispered good night to the city that raised him, knowing it's the last time he would be able to say it. And somewhere, miles away from Nero, Dante lay in bed staring at his ceiling thinking about the young boy.

_"Good night Nero."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... A bit of midnight talking to yourself Nero? It's okay, I'm sure we've all been there!<strong>

**So people, what do you think? Reviews make this author a very happy bunny!**

**Rustyy x**


	3. Judge Me The Damned

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

**Thank-Yous**:

bitbyboth - Yeah, sucks to know you're not wanted :( However I'm sure there's a few fan girl out there who would take care of him xD haha. Thanks for reviewing :)

SirenaLorely - Yes who will find who hmmm...? Thanks for the review :)

Caro666 - Thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Hey It's Melmel - Wow :o I hope you managed to stop 'naaawwww' ing now! Haha... However I must stress I do not condone kidnap (no matter how much fun it would be! Mwahahaha!) *cough* Thank you obedient reviewer for reviewing and being obedient haha! Babies :| oh my... Uhm, I'll kindly reject that offer xD But I am honoured haha!

Before I forget, this chapter is a little longer than usual, I was gonna make it two chapters but then it would be two too short ones then I was going to make it a two-part chapter, but then I thought I may as well just fling it all together and see how it turns out! But forgetting that... Here we go kids!

**Chapter Three – Judge Me The Damned**

It was early morning when Nero woke up, even Kyrie was still asleep. He'd slept badly, not only was the sofa _very_ uncomfortable but his mind was filled with so many criticisms and thoughts about what he was planning to do. The sun had just about risen when Nero finally gave up any hope of returning to sleep, he sat up and threw on his red hoody and his Order coat before running his hand through his hair to try and tame the chaos. As he sat awkwardly on the sofa, he remembered taking his sling off before he slept, after the Saviour had been dealt with he thought he would be able to go without it, however Kyrie advices him to keep it on for a little while longer in case the towns people were still afraid. He thought back to the night before and noticed that Kyrie seemed tense when he took it off to sleep, she was still frightened of what his arm meant. Nero let out a hard sigh before grabbing the sling and grudgingly placing it over his shoulder and hiding his arm from view.

"I thought I was done with all this crap."

Nero looked up as he heard the click on the door of Kyrie's room, she was already dressed and ready for the day. Obviously she was uneasy about even leaving her room until she was completely dressed, after all who would want to be murdered by a half-devil whilst in their pyjamas? She looked relieved to see he was wearing his sling, grateful she didn't have to look at his devil arm. Nero saw the way she reacted to him and something irked inside of him, and he was slowly getting rather pissed off with the way she was treating him, it was as if she saw him as an animal with no feeling or awareness of the hurt she was causing him.

"Oh Nero, I didn't think you would be awake this early in the morning? What have you been doing?"

"Why? Do you not trust me to be walking in your apartment when you're asleep?" He snapped at her, hardly registering what he was saying until he had said it. Kyrie looked at him, not with hurt or confusion at the sudden outburst, but with guilt. The words of the towns people lay heavy on her, they called him a monster and told her that he was just another demon, intent on causing destruction. He was a fiend, like the rest of them who had haunted Fortuna, and eventually he would hurt her.

Nero took a deep breath before speaking again, he didn't want to upset her after all he had known her his whole life, he even began to care for her more than a friend. Everything had changed, now that everyone knew what he hid under his sling he would be persecuted and judged until he was eventually ran out of town.

"I'm leaving Fortuna for a while, maybe, or I might not come back. I'm still not too sure what I want to do yet. I can't stay here."

Kyrie's face betrayed her as it showed relief at he told of his unexpected departure, she looked down at her feet then back up to Nero in an attempt to look surprised, but he had seen how she responded and he had a face of thunder. Nero marched over to where Red Queen and Blue Rose lay and grabbed them before pushing past Kyrie before stopping at her front door, with his hand held firmly on the handle.

"I thought you were different, you said you understood but you were lying. You've known me all my life and I have never once hurt you or Credo! But now because of this arm you're going to judge me as damned? If nothing else, remember this Kyrie; you were more than content to let me court you and save your life after my arm had changed, even when you found out what it was, you wanted… No! You needed me to save you! But now that you're safe and the Saviour's dead, you think its okay to just throw me out and forget about me? I may have this arm Kyrie, but I'm still me. I'm still the same Nero who bought you the necklace that hangs around your neck!"

As Nero opened the door, he looked back at Kyrie for the last time and she was holding on to the necklace that he had given her, but she made no move to give it back to him. She wasn't crying but then again she wasn't smiling, she just stood there sort of stunned at how he had spoken to her. In his whole life he tip toed around her, always trying to please her. He had had enough, he was out of here, Fortuna was old news.

With Midday fast approaching Fortuna's busy life had begun, people were out and about on the streets and children were playing in the parks while their parents spoke of how nice it is to be outside again. When Nero passed them they would stop talking so frivolously and suddenly become hushed, pulling their children close to them or whispering to someone about what he was. He could hear every harsh word, every insult they would mutter about him, he kept his head down and walked on with a slightly faster pace.

Knowing now that Dante was a half-breed just like him, Nero thought he would be able to trace his scent. He had first smelt it when Dante came crashing the roof, an over powering aroma of fresh strawberries and old leather, it was distinctive to say the least. So he walked through the streets and every so often he would catch a whiff of that scent but it would eventually fade away, leaving him without a clue. After hours of finding then losing Dante's scent, Nero walked down to the port and sat at the end of the pier with his legs hanging off the end and stared at the water stretching out in front of him. The port was pretty much quiet apart from the gulls calling up above and the rustling of the people emerging from the warehouses. When demons began to plague Fortuna, a lot of people lost their homes and families, those lucky enough to escape the slaughter ran to the port and hid in the warehouses which had been left by frightened workers. News of the Saviour had travelled far and fast and the people at Port Caerula now knew it was safe to return so they were beginning to shuffle back into the city. In the many hordes of people rushing about, an old woman dressed in torn rags noticed Nero sitting at the end of the pier and strolled up to him before sitting herself right next to him.

"You look lost son, surely this isn't the place you want to be?"

Nero looked up at her, he didn't even realise she was there until she spoke, he was in his own little world trying to find Dante. His first reaction was to tell her to get lost, but when he looked at her face, she just smiled at him. Her face was worn with wrinkles and scars from demon attacks, she looked tired but strong, the kind of person who keeps on fighting even if there was nothing left to fight for.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to be, I've been looking for someone but he must be long gone by now." She never said anything to him, just waited patiently for him to continue, "There someone outside of Fortuna, he's the _only_ person I know outside of Fortuna. I can't go back now, too many people know about..."

He stopped himself, if she found out she was talking to a half-devil after everything that has happened, she'd probably going to freak out and Nero was definitely not in the mood to cause a scene.

"It's okay son, I've already heard the rumours about what you are. You kinda underestimate how fast people can spread gossip. Don't be alarmed, I'm not scared. Listen, I lost my husband and my house to those devils and I stared straight in their eyes as they killed him and all I saw was hatred and anger, but when I look at you all I see is a lost young boy. You're not bad son, you just need to find someone to prove that to you."

Nero sat in silence and listened to her as she spoke to him, he believed her when she said she wasn't afraid because throughout the whole time they sat there, she never once looked at his sling. This woman, a stranger, showed him the acceptance he thought he would have gotten from Kyrie.

"I need to get out of this city, I need to find Dante." Nero was talking more to himself now than to her, he knew that not everyone was as understanding as she was. Eventually people would want him out of the town or most likely, dead.

"Dante?" She sounded surprise to hear his name but not like it was unfamiliar to her, because to be fair it's not really a name you hear everyday.

"Yeah, he's the guy I'm looking for. Tall, white hair, loads of red leather, carries a really big sword, and really cocky. Do you know where he went?"

The old woman smiled and stood up, offering him a hand before telling him that she too had spoken to Dante before he had left Fortuna.

"He drove off down the main road out of Fortuna, heading south. He said he was heading home to some big city called, uhm... Oh my, what was it?" She paused, obviously trying to remember what he had told her. Nero was listening intently to her, hoping that she could tell him where he had went.

"CAPULET CITY! That was it." She shouted so loud all of a sudden that Nero jumped at the sound of her voice, "Said he had a shop there, some sort of demon hunting business called Devil May Cry. Isn't that fascinating? Bless him though, said that if I ever had anymore demon problems I could get in touch with him. Not that I would have to now that you killed every one of those things! But I will say this, he did seem quite upset about something."

Dante, upset? Those two words just don't seem to fit, that guy was always smug and constantly coming out with some brash insult or another. Now Nero had the city and the name of his shop, should be easy to find Dante now, right? He thanked the old woman at the pier and ran off towards to the south road out of the city, once he could find Dante he could start a new life, away from the prying eyes of Fortuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh, she's a little evil that Kyrie dontcha think! Hmmf, not that I Kyrie bash or anything... *cough* HATEHER * cough* 0:)<strong>

**So, will Nero be able to find our hero or will he end up chasing shadows? Read and review, it does bring a smile to my face**


	4. And As If By Magic

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

**Thank-Yous**:

ben4kevin: Here's more for you

Morgana400: Thanks for your review :)

SirenaLorely: Hmm who will find who :')

bitbyboth: It is suspicious how that little old lady is around, but necessary haha!

Hey It's MelMel: I think Nero needs to breathe... he's going blue!

Blood of Dusk: Wow, I've read a few of your stories and I think you're an excellent writer and its great to know you're reading :) Thank you so much, I know sometimes my chapters lack some detail, it's something I'm working on :) Thanks you

**Chapter Four – And As If By Magic**

It had been three days since Dante returned to Capulet City and he hadn't left the shop in all that time, he never answered the phone or anybody knocking at his door, he just sat in his dusty old shop alone. He hadn't seen or spoken to Trish or Lady since he lost his temper and told them to leave him alone and for the past three days they had done just that, until now apparently.

"Lady, wait! Stop"

"No! He's been moping about in there for days. Do you realise how much money he's cost me? I'm gonna kill him if he's still sat on his ass in there!"

"Give him time and he'll come round."

"Time is money, Trish."

If Dante needed any more convincing that Lady was pissed off, he didn't have to wait long. In seconds she had shot the lock off and kicked the doors open and with her gun still in her hand, she stormed into the shop to where Dante was, sitting behind his desk facing the wall.

"I can't keep buying new doors each time you shoot them down you know." He turned his chair around to face them and it became clear to Trish and Lady that he hadn't really moved much from that spot since they last spoke.

"Well if you got off your lazy ass and did some work then you could afford it! You've been home for days and you haven't taken on a single job! Are you just made of money?" Lady held her gun high and kept a tight grip on it, still aiming at his head.

"I've never seen you act this way, Dante. You've acted miserable since the moment you set foot through that door. What's up?" Trish was trying to keep the peace, but Dante scoffed at her and mumbled something under his breath, but she was on to him, "Wait a second, it's that kid isn't it? Shit, you miss that, uhm... Whatshisname.."

"Nero!" Dante spoke before he could stop himself, giving Trish and Lady the answer they were looking for. Unintentionally he just admitted to liking some kid he had just met days earlier, thus giving him reason to be miserable.

Lady let out a small growl before dropping the sight on her gun slightly and shooting four bullets straight into Dante's stomach. His body bucked back into the chair with each shot that thumped into him. The shop went deadly quiet as Lady's gun smoked, Dante hung awkwardly off his chair, blood pooling on the floor.

"Really though?" Trish asked, putting her hands on her hips and stared at Lady judgingly.

"The guy was really pissing me off! Locking himself in here because he misses some kid in that wacko city! I mean for fuck sake, for the son of Sparda he sure is a wuss!" She placed her gun back in its holster before turned back to Dante. It was a few more seconds more before he jumped out of his seat taking a huge gulp of air, coughing and clutching his stomach in pain.

"Y'know just cos you can, doesn't mean you should. Still hurts like fuck." Dante moaned, pouting like a young child.

"You deserve it for not taking on any jobs for the past three days. You still owe me money, if you'd forgotten. Jackass."

"Have you both quite finished?" Trish interjected rather loudly, they could tell she was obviously sick and tired of hearing the two bickering.

"She started it." Dante mumbled, if he was looking for sympathy or pity, he was mistaken. He did however get Lady's gun back in his face.

"Dante, shut up and sit down. Lady put the gun away."

They both did as Trish asked, Dante sat down while putting his feet up on his desk and Lady replacing her gun once more and stepping away from the half devil. Dante knew they were just looking out for him, even Lady cared for him in her own way. He just missed Nero, it was that simple because the kid was so full of life and reminded Dante of himself when he was younger. He couldn't lie, when he found out that Nero was also part devil it kinda knocked him for six but to tell the truth it just made Dante fonder of him. If you were to ask Dante if he was into guys, he would have laughed so hard it would have rivalled hyenas, but there was something about Nero that made Dante feel different. He wasn't attracted to men, just Nero, it didn't make sense even to Dante.

"I know the concept must seem bizarre to you, but have you thought to just talk to Nero?" Trish snapped Dante out of his day dream and back into reality, a reality without Nero.

"Yeah Trish, that'd be great. Hey kid, do you want to leave Fortuna and your whole life behind and come live with me hundreds of miles away where you don't know anybody. We'll forget the fact that you're straight, all because I like you." He paused and cast Trish a sideways glance, "Something tells me that that probably won't work. And I would get a punch in the face, and if you hadn't noticed the kid's got a fucking devil arm, that thing hurts when it hits you in the face."

Dante let out a hard sigh and put his head in his hands, trying to forget that Trish and Lady had brought up the subject. Nero would still be in there Fortuna with that girl right now, probably getting very close to her. The thought sickened him to his stomach, how could he relax when he knew he had feelings for a guy who is not only straight, but probably currently holding his girlfriend in his arms.

Dante laughed inwardly and thought about his situation, who would've thought that the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda was getting all depressed and acting like a girl over some boy.

"Maybe he'll come to you?" Lady said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Devils just don't come out of nowhere, you know!" Dante retorted, half chuckling at her.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted, as what was left of the door was creaked open. Trish and Lady looked behind them at who dared to wander into the shop when the doors were in such a bad state, and what they saw made their jaws drop. They moved out of the way to show Dante who was in the doorway.

"Nero?" Dante was absolutely shocked, did this kid have super hearing or something?

"Rich handsome men just don't come out of nowhere, you know." Trish said quite loudly and paused, looking behind Nero out into the street. The other three just looked at her with confused looks on their faces, "It worked for Dante, it was worth a try."

Nero stood in the doorway and looked straight at Dante, and Dante in turn look straight at him, time seemed to have stood still as everyone kept silent, Trish and Lady looked at one another then both looked from Nero back to Dante.

"Yeah so Lady, you definitely okay to gimme a lift? I've gotta be going now."Trish clapped her hands once then grabbed Lady before pushing her past Nero, she looked over his shoulder and gave Dante a supporting smile and wink before shutting the broken doors behind her. The two white-haired men stood awkwardly in silence for a moment longer, Dante not moving a muscle and Nero scratching his nose.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Nero's voice cracked as he spoke, he didn't think it would be this awkward when he saw Dante again, after all he had only seen the guy a few days ago.

"Uhm, no. No of course not, sorry." Dante didn't know where to put himself, it seemed like a movie cliché moment when Nero walked through those doors and Dante couldn't help but laugh to himself. He had wanted to see the kid again, and here he was standing in the middle of his shop. "What brings you all the way out here kid? Has Kylie driven you insane already?" He was laughing about it, but Dante didn't think it was funny. The very thought of Nero in somebody else's embrace was sickening to think about, but then again he was here and not there, with him and not her. What had happened?

"Kyrie. Your memory must be failing you in your old age." Nero and Dante chuckled at each other, revelling at the playful insults, "Things between me and Kyrie aren't what I thought they would be. She's changed, all she sees is a monster. So I left Fortuna, and the only person I know outside is you. I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple days, until I sort something out."

Nero looked uncomfortable asking for help, he had never needed or wanted anybody else's help, even when he was rescuing Kyrie he was determined to do it without Dante's help. Hearing that Kyrie had rejected Nero had pissed Dante off, how could that moronic girl think he's a monster? He's just a kid, a young, handsome, half devil kid.

Dante smiled and walked over to Nero, placing a hand on his back and bringing him into the shop.

"I'll take care of ya, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwh! Dante's a sucker really isn't he? :3<strong>

**Read & Review please :D**

**Rustyy x**


	5. Things Left Unsaid

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

**Thank-Yous**:

ben4kevin: Haha that came from a conversation that me and my friends had and it made us all laugh that I decided to pop it in there :) Glad you liekd it

Seeker Heart: Thank you for your review! Here's another chapter!

SirenaLorely: I know it was fast, I couldn't think of an interesting way to describe his journey to Capulet City or Dant'e constant sulking over it :P So I do apologise if that was a bit jumpy!

NoNameAnimeLover: Happy Nero & Dante is what we all strive for, no? Thank you for the compliment it makes me smile!

Blood of Dusk: I know, punctuation is a b*tch for me, I try to get someone to proof-read it for me but my friends think that yaoi is weird and don't really care for it, and half of them have never heard of Devil May Cry (BLASPHEMY!) so I do apologise, but I do appreciate the feedback and I will try to keep a look out for it! Thank you!

bitbyboth: Yes, but twins usually are complete opposites, apart from their nomalicious looks! *drools* but yes *cough* :) here's a new chapter!

ladysubaru83: By "good stuff" I assume you mean the yaoi part? But I did mention in the warning that it is yaoi **in later chapters.** There is some stuff coming up and I appreciate that it's taking a while but I wanted to give them a background before heading to straight out porn =/ So I hope this chapter helps

Chapter Five – Things Left Unsaid

Dante could tell that Nero was tense and uncomfortable being in his shop, the kid had never left Fortuna for a single day up until three days ago, and now he was leaving everything behind and starting new. He had noticed that Nero hadn't taken his sling off, even though he was out of Fortuna and in his shop, did he not know that he didn't have to hide it in here? Dante told Nero to sit on the sofa while he went into the kitchen and fetched some beers and ordered a fresh pizza, after all the kid must be hungry after coming so far. As Dante grabbed the cool cans from the fridge, he thought about what he was going to say to him if anything. It seemed like a perfect movie moment when Nero walked through that door and Dante couldn't help but to smile at the kid's perfect timing, although it still left Dante wondering what he was going to do with him, after all he came here when he left Fortuna which means he must harbour some sort of feeling for Dante, right? He picked up the telephone and dialled that all too familiar number and placed an order for his typical pizza but for two instead of just the one, he didn't need to be told that it would take about half an hour, after all he did order pizza from there nearly every day.

Dante grabbed the two beers that he'd put on the kitchen counter before returning back into the main part of the office. Nero wasn't where he'd left him, but instead stood by Dante's sword, admiring it in a way only another sword wielder could.

"You're staring like you aint seen it before, kid." Dante said, making Nero jump at his sudden entrance. Nero scratched his nose and stepped back, accepting the beer that Dante thrust in his hand.

"I've never seen it properly, it's a bit difficult to look at it when you're trying to take my face off with it. Nevertheless, it is a pretty damn good sword." Nero looked at the sword again before turning back to Dante, who had a smug look on his face, he did like being admired whether it was himself personally or his weapons. Nero shook his head and rolled his eyes at Dante before inspecting the can in his hand. "I can't drink this, I'm underage."

"I won't tell if you don't." Dante smirked at him and sat back down on the sofa, signalling Nero to come join him. "You know, you can take the damn sling off now, nobody here cares." Dante was trying to make him feel at ease and a little more secure, considering he was in the safest place around but there was something in Nero's face that troubled Dante. It's like he wanted to feel safe but he was holding himself back.

"What if someone from outside comes in, won't they be a little freaked at me just sitting here? I'm a monster after all." Nero looked down into his lap before taking a large gulp from the can in his hand, he twisted his face as the fizzy liquid went down his throat, it tasted odd to him but not disgusting. Dante had been hearing him out patiently until he had heard that, the way that Nero spoke sounded as if he had been beaten both physically and mentally, the Nero that Dante knew would never have spoken about himself in such a derogative way. Dante sat forward in his seat and looked at Nero, his shoulders were slumped over and his eyes were heavy, he rolled the can through his hands before taking another large drink. Someone had gotten to Nero, someone had said something that had hit him hard.

"Alright kid, what's happened?" Nero looked up when Dante spoke, he didn't expect him to be so direct but Dante wanted to know who had upset him. "Last time I saw you, you were all loved up with that girl but now you're here miles away from home and calling yourself a monster! What the fuck is up with that?"

"She's afraid of me." Nero answered so quickly and so quickly Dante had to think about what he had said. Dante was took back by the way Nero had acted since he came in, this kid was usually so cocky and filled with attitude but now he just seem a shell of his former self. Dante now understood why he left Fortuna so quickly after the Saviour incident, he realised that the people there would see his arm and only see a demon, not the young teenager struggling to find his place in the world or the kid who just wants to know who he was. Dante sighed before standing up and heading back over to the fridge and grabbing two more beers, he could tell this was going to be a long night and it Nero was fortunate enough that Dante had had plenty beer in his fridge to keep them accommodated for the rest of the night. When Dante came back to the sofa, Nero hadn't moved an inch, he was still holding the now empty can of beer in his hands with his head down and staring at nothingness.

"Come on kid, there's no point keeping anything hidden from me. I'm in the same boat as you, remember? What happened back in Fortuna, I mean hell, I only left three days ago and already you're a mess. Couldn't survive without me, eh?" Nero gave a little smile, but Dante had kind of hoped that Nero had missed him and he had come here because of him, but he knew it was only because he was the only person he knew outside Fortuna's walls. Dante passed Nero another beer and waited for him to talk.

"After you left I went back to Kyrie and she had the sling in her hands, I thought she was going to throw it away, but she asked me to put it back on before people started talking and the worst part is, I actually did put it back on. I thought after this whole thing I wouldn't have to hide any more, I thought people would just accept me for who I was considering I saved all their asses. So I hid, _again_. She took me back to her place and we talked all night, but she didn't want me to take it off she never said anything but whenever I brought it up, she was scared."

Nero was close to shaking when he finished, his hand was cold from the can but he was sweating as if he was nervous to talk to him about all of this. Dante knew where the conversation was heading, he knew that soon enough Nero would tell him that he spent the night with Kyrie despite the fact that he said she was troubled by his demon arm, he tried to push his feelings out of his mind and concentrate on what he was saying.

"When we got tired, I asked where I was going to sleep and she just gave me a blanket for the sofa! Then she locked her bloody bedroom door behind her!" Nero was quickly losing his temper, he took a long drink before letting out a sigh. Dante on the other hand was trying to hide the massive grin on his face, he was glad that Kyrie locked her door because it meant that he didn't sleep with her which also meant that Dante could still be in with a chance for his heart. When the novelty of Nero's virginity wore off, Dante began to understand how he had felt when Kyrie locked him out and treated him like any other demon.

_Oh Nero, if only you knew how much I would give to kiss your lips and run my hands through your hair and tell you everything will be okay, _Dante thought to himself, he wanted to show Nero that he wasn't just another demon.

Nero caught Dante off guard and looked straight at him, Nero's blue eyes brimming with tears caught his icy glance and it made Dante gasp, he had never really looked at Nero's eyes before and all Dante could see was true beauty. If it were at all possible, it made Dante want to hold him more.

"Nero, those people back there are afraid of anything they don't understand, you're worth a lot more than those idiots. You're more **human** than anybody I know."

Both men stared at each other in silence, neither moving but simply looking at one another with a shared understanding of what it was like to be a demon in a human world. Nero opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter any words there was a knock at the door.

"PIZZA!" Dante shouted and jumped out of his chair before running towards the door with glee like an impatient child.

He came back shortly with two boxes in his hand, he sat one down in front of Nero before beginning the assault on his own, in between mouthfuls of food he told Nero to eat, which he did after first inspecting it before deeming it edible.

Nero and Dante continued the simple routine of talking, drinking beer and eating slices of pizza for another hour or so before it became obvious to Dante that maybe Nero had had a little bit too much to drink.

"You know what? Everyone in Fortuna can sod off! I mean, yeah I'm a part demon but I'm so much more, you know what I'm saying! I'm a knight, a YOUNG knight for that matter, and I'm damn good with a sword, better than any of those pretty boys, you know what I'm saying!" Nero slurred his words out, barely able to keep hold of the half empty can in his devil hand. "And Kyrie, pfft what a bitch! I mean, I'm not that bad looking, you know what I'm saying?"

"Kid if you say 'you know what I'm saying' once more I'll punch you." Although Dante was amused at Nero's drunken ramblings, that saying was really beginning to grind on him.

"Oh, sorry! But anyway, how could Kyrie just lock me out like that? I mean look at me, Dante, DANTE! You looking? Yeah, you're looking." Nero stood up shakily and walked towards Dante before stopping right in front of him then tumbling on to his knees. "you don't think I'm a monster, do you Dante?"

"Of course not Nero. You're… amazing." He knew he shouldn't be saying things like that to Nero but in his drunken haze it seemed like a good idea.

"You're just saying that, I mean you're the infamous Dante, son of Sparda! You could have your pick of a million women, they'd dribble all over you! I mean, how could they not, you know what I'm saying? You're tall, strong, smart." Nero's voice faltered as he looked up at Dante, he rose up off his knees and moved closer to the half demon in front of him. "You've got sexy white hair and a strong chest, icy blue eyes and soft pink lips…"

As his voice faded away, any amusement left in Dante's eyes quickly disappeared as Nero closed the small gap between them. Dante's mind screamed at him to stop, but he couldn't find any words. Nero closed his eyes as the difference between them finally gave away. It was as if electricity jolted through Dante when he felt Nero's lips on his own, and he found himself unable to stop himself kissing the young knight back. They sat there a moment longer before Nero broke the kiss and looked softly at Dante before casually passing out. Dante just caught Nero before he hit the ground, then he picked him up in his arms and started to carry him up the stairs.

"See ya tomorrow, kid."

_Not that you'll remember anything…_


	6. The Hangover

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

**Thank-Yous**:

Seeker Heart: I will have to ask you to back away from drunken/unconscious slayers as they may bite... or chop off a limb xD

SirenaLorely: Sad Nero is never good :( makes us all sad. Yeah I didn't want anything more than one kiss, cos it was just a teaser haha

ben4kevin: No one likes Kyrie in my experience, and Nero is cute period :P

ladysubaru83: We've all had those moment's eh?

TemperanceNova: Like I said, I preferred to have a proper run up and think about what's going through their heads before we jump into all out nosebleed inducing sex xD haha however we are getting closer to that moment ;) And stalking is completely acceptable :)

Hey It's Melmel: Well tbf, drinking age is what, like 25 in America? And I see Nero as being about 23/24 at most, he's still a baby 0:) And of course Nero is a virgin, he's a good boy with a bad boy attitude that makes all us fangirls weak at the knees, with his fluffy white hair and cocky attitude and rough voice... *drools slightly* :P Bahaha, I want one

**Chapter Six – The Hangover**

The sun blared through the windows and past the curtains that hung on the wall straight on to Nero's face and forcing him out of his alcohol induced sleep. He rolled over to face away from the piercing sun light then immediately regretted the sharp movement, his head was thumping and his stomach felt like it was doing back flips and to make matters worse he could taste stale beer in his mouth. Nero slowly sat himself up and tried to accommodate the sickly feeling but it was all in vain as the contents of his stomach suddenly wanted to make an encore. He ran blindly out of the room he was in, desperately looking for the bathroom and luckily enough for him his first choice was the right one. He dropped to his knees and lurched over the toilet bowl before letting his stomach rid itself of beer and pizza. Dante however was still lazing in bed when he heard Nero run past his door, he really wanted to just stay in bed a few hours longer but he didn't really want to leave him alone on his first hangover. He heaved himself off his bed and pulled on the leather pants he wore last night before shuffling sleepily to the bathroom

"Feeling worse for wear, huh kid?" Dante chuckled as he leaned on the door frame. "You didn't even drink that much, lightweight."

Nero didn't make any cocky retort like he usually would, just stuck his middle finger up at him while another wave of sickness hit him. Dante filled a glass with cool water and waited for Nero to stop being sick, all the while he rubbed his back to try and soothe the young knight.

"I didn't think you'd be this bad kid. Guess I'll have to go a bit easier on you next time." Nero simply groaned in agreement as he sat back away from the toilet and gladly accepting the cool glass in Dante's hands.

Nero sipped at the water to rid himself of the vile taste in his mouth as Dante brushed his hair away from his eyes, neither really moved for a while but Nero felt a strange sense of peace and for the first time in many years, he felt safe.

"Come on kid, lets get you up and cleaned 'cos no offence but you stink."

"You can talk, you smell like an old people home! Anyway, I blame you for making me drink that stuff all night." Nero leant on Dante as he stood up, grasping on to his shoulders as the room momentarily spun.

"Tch, I didn't see anyone throw in down yer neck, how was I supposed to know that you were gonna be smashed after three beers?" Dante held Nero up straight as he got his baring then he turned to the shower and switched it on.

"I must've had more than three, I can't even remember getting to bed last night. Guess you had to carry me, huh?" Nero joked as he tried to run a hand through his hair without falling over and though he didn't see it, the smile on Dante's face faltered.

Dante knew that he wouldn't remember last night, but he had hoped that the kid had had some idea what had happened. Dante could remember so vividly the moment Nero's lips met his own, the world seemed to fade and time stood still as they shared that moment. Dante wished that that had happened because of Nero's true feelings and not because the kid was so hammered he could barely speak. Dante shook away the thoughts of last night and told Nero to get in the shower while he looked for some old clothes that might fit him.

After hunting through the back of his wardrobe he managed to find an old pair of denim jeans and a black t-shirt that no longer provided any use to him. He grabbed the clothes in his arms and picked up a pair of boxers and socks then made his way back to the bathroom. He didn't care the think to knock before he waltzed in, and the sight that greeted him knocked the breath out of his body. Nero was standing facing away from Dante with the water cascading through his white hair and down his back. Dante's eyes were glued to Nero's naked form, he stared at the younger half demons back, riddled with old scars from battle, before he followed the water's path down to his buttocks. Dante couldn't take any more, he dropped the clothes on the floor then hurried out of the bathroom, down the hall and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"This kid is going to kill me." Dante sighed as he fell back on to his bed, once Nero was done he would have to take a shower himself, a very cold one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooookay, this chapter was supposed to be A LOT longer, however I lost all the pages I wrote about it, so hold tight for a moment, I'm uploading Chapter 7 immediately as way of apology for this terrible chapter... Now lets pretend this chapter isn't as terrible as it turned out D:<strong>

**Rustyy xx**


	7. I'll Watch You

**Chapter Seven – I'll Watch You**

The day slugged past slowly and both slayers remained indoors in a bid to try and soothe the dull ache of their hangovers. Dante took it in his stride as he usually did, but Nero acted like he was dying a slow death as he was sitting on the sofa with a spare blanket covering him and he stayed there all day, only ever moving to run back to the bathroom and throw up. Dante sat with his feet up on his desk eating cold leftover pizza, as he typically did.

"I really don't know how you can eat that still?" Nero sat up slowly from his sanctuary on the sofa and looked over at Dante who greedily shoved another slice in his mouth.

"This is a grade A meal for me, kid, couldn't get any better!" Dante grinned with his mouth still full, sloshing cheese and tomato, which only made Nero twist his face in disgust.

As Nero was about to speak, the phone rung loudly throughout the building, causing him to groan at the intruding sound, Dante smirked and shook his head before leaning over to answer it. Though Nero tried to ignore the talking and go back to sleep, he heard Dante mumbling a mash up of 'yes' 'uh huh' and 'maybe' and finally asking for an address before he hung up the phone.

"C'mon kid, time to work. Gotta keep Lady happy one way or another." The elder walked boldly up the groaning teen and sharply pulled the blanket off of him, leaving him vulnerable to the cold air in the shop, "There is no way you're still feeling rough?"

"Well to be honest, I do feel rough, but I suppose you still want me to get up, huh?" Nero pulled himself up and stretched out, "I guess kicking a few demon's asses will get me back on my feet."

The young half devil staggered over to wear he left his red hoody and blue Order coat and pulled them on to his body before placing Blue Rose and her holster around his thigh and grabbing Red Queen and delicately setting her down on his back. Though Nero had just woken up and his mind still felt groggy from the booze, simply being back in his clothes and knowing he was going to have some fun made him feel more alert. Dante smirked at his enthusiasm, _Maybe he's right, maybe a bit of mindless violence will help us get back to normal. Hell I'd give anything to stop having to think about Nero all day. _

The red leather clad demon grabbed his signature weapons, Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory, before he grabbed his car keys and, with Nero in tow, they left Devil May Cry for the newest mission.

It wasn't too far to the client's house, ten minute drive at most but both hunters remained silent throughout the journey, it wasn't an awkward silence but it was more like the quiet before the storm. When Dante pulled up to the house in question, they could tell instantly which demon had caused the owners such distress. The windows and doors were covered in ice and the grass in the gardens had been frozen still, though winter had been and gone in Capulet City it seemed that this house was reluctant to move with the weather. Nero stepped out of the car and shivered as a cold spine ran down his back, he had seen these demons before in Fortuna and they were a pain in the ass back then.

"Frosts." They spoke in unison, acknowledging the task ahead of them, to be caught with your guard down in a fight with a Frost is a sure fire way to get you're head cut off. These guys were a tricky customer, as soon as you would hit them they would hide in a chrysalis of ice in an effort to regenerate themselves, and if you were fighting more than one the battle seems to drag on for quite some time.

"We should head around back first, make sure the area is clear and none of them are going to jump us before we head in to the house." Dante spoke to Nero like it was his first mission, but the teenage slayer took it in his stride as he was eager to find the demons responsible.

Just like Dante had expected they found the Frost's hiding in the back garden, three tall icy creatures stood in the middle of the garden, ferociously fighting in a brash manner of who was the alpha. Nero slowly pulled Blue Rose from her holster and aimed at one of the demon's in front of him, his sneak move was cut short when he heard the clash of metal and ice, Nero spun round to see that there was another Frost that they hadn't counted on but Dante had managed to raise Rebellion quick enough to block its attack on the white haired half demons. Nero quickly rolled out of the way and glanced back at the three demons, who initially were unaware of their status but now slowly encroaching on Nero as he perched on one knee but he stood up and dusted himself off before releasing Red Queen from her hold on his back.

"Hey Dante! Bet I could take out these three before you get that one on the ground!" Nero was circling the demons as he shouted at Dante, so sure that he would be able to slay these demons in half the time it took Dante.

He heard the youngest Sparda laugh before one of the demons pounced at him, Nero easily dodged the attack while simultaneously revving Red Queen's engine, he dodged another attack as he revved her to full power, he jumped over the top of the Frost in front of him and Red Queen down with him, her fuel-coated blade now fully alight, the red hot blade sliced through the demon like warm butter.

"I'm going to beat you, old man." Nero yelled past the demon to Dante on the other side of the garden, who was engaging his foe with a barrage of heavy sword swings.

"Don't get cocky kid, watch your back." He replied as he just barely dodged an attack. Nero smirked in reply as he grabbed another Frost with his devil bringer and slamming it painfully face first into the ground, Dante had also defeated his demon with one final fatal slash of Rebellion. Nero stood to face Dante with a grin on his face, forgetting that he originally fought three demons.

"Tch, I told you I would be okay. " Nero held out his arms in victory, but in his misplaced conquest he failed to hear the last and the biggest Frost crawl up behind him.

"Nero! MOVE!" Dante's voice rung out in the empty garden, but Nero didn't move quick enough to dodge the oncoming attack.

The Frost demon took his chance to sneak up on the youngest hunter while he was busy bragging about winning and before he had the chance to move, it pierced and icy claw straight through his chest. Nero choked on his breath and looked down at his chest, he brought his human hand up and felt the warm blood oozing out of the wound. His face lifted back up to see Dante wide-eyed and breathing heavily, Nero could only gather enough strength to utter one single word, a word that meant so much to him he would use his final breath to say it.

"Dante."

The word was spoken no louder than a soft whisper, but the elder demon hunter heard it like Nero was screaming. The Frost threw Nero off his claw and to one side as if he weighed nothing and began to move in on the last hunter calmly. Dante on the other hand began to lose control, he could see Nero lying motionlessly at the side and he could smell the blood pooling around him and he could sense his heart beginning to slow. Dante saw one last flash of red and black before he triggered and began ruthlessly hacking away at the demon in front of him, not stopping until he felt its warm bloody splash against his face.

_Nero, hold on… I'm coming_

* * *

><p><strong>As I promised, here is a better chapter... One with a little more... uhm... well a little more in general :P Apologies again readers!<strong>

**I've been sick of my life recently! As you know I write several chapters in advance of typing/uploading them, atm I'm up to about the eleventh chapter and writers block has stricken me down very badly, I haven't picked up my writing book for about a week and that's why I haven't uploaded any more recently. Please bare with me, I'm gonna have a proper sit down and try to conjure up some magic and get this finished!**

**As always, please read and review, as I do appreciate them all :) **

**Rustyy x**


	8. Two Sides of The Same Story

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

I have to apologise, I know I've been out for a while (well over a week or so) and I have come back with an explanation. I haven't been very well recently so I was taking time out to recover (even managed to score some time off work) and also we found out recently that my boyfriend's brother is expecting a baby so I'm gonna be an Aunty :D and I also had to work overtime (before I got ill) to pay for my tattoo, which I got in remembrance of my grandad who passed away last year... And on top of all that, I've been writing chapter 11 and my god it just wasn't happening, I sat down with my book and I just couldn't think of anyway to word it, but I am glad to say it's done and I'm starting on a new chapter. OH OH OHHHH And because I am very proud of myself and feel I must share it, I am now on my third week of not smoking! Aren't you proud :D So here's to the reviews!

**bitbyboth**: Well if you were 3 chapters behind it gave me time to write up new ones... Just glad to have you back!

**SirenaLorely**: I disliked myself for hurting Nero... but it was essential to the plot unfortunately :( But what's gonna happen next?

**Seeker Heart**: I knowwwww! I'm sorry :'(

**ben4kevin**: Am I so mean to kill off our gorgeous little half devil... maybe? :)

**Haroizon**: Will he make it in time to save him though?

**LadyGenderSwitch**: Woah... Right I got this review on my mobile and it looked long on there haha! Well okay, I was lied to about the drinking age lol :P I had no clue so I asked and someone told me 25... Now that part seems a bit odd *cough* lets ignore that for now :( Ah yes, about the fast paced-ness of it, it's gonna come together but it's meant to be one of those rare moments in life where you see someone, lust after them for how they look but initially discouraged by their attitude but come to like them for the way they are and eventually fall in love. Kinda inspired by how I met my partner, I thought he acted like a right idiot when I first met him but only takes a little time spent with them and you learn that they're not all that bad :) I also thought of the 'weak' look of Nero, cos I don't like making him look pathetic all the time, but when it comes to love everyone makes themselves look a bit sad =/ I get that Nero is the cocky punk who's gonna lash out at most people... It seems a bit skitzy atm but this is my first DMC story and it's slowly coming together (I hope) so if you would bare with me and be kind enough to continue to review with little hints I'd be very grateful! And please don't think you've offended me, it's nice to know that my readers take the time out of their day to check my story and help me become a better writer!

So without further delay, ladies and gentlemen and those who have yet to decide... Here's you're next chapter

**Chapter Eight – Two Sides of The Same Story**

The time ticked by endlessly for Dante, from the outside you could see the fight only lasted mere seconds but each one felt like an eternity to the triggered devil knowing that Nero was lying only a few feet away and slowly bleeding out. Although Nero was part demon, his body wouldn't be able to cope with such a massive trauma and he would die before his demon bloody had tying the wound closed. Dante slaughtered the Frost, his sword slashing down swiftly and slicing the demon in two, the red and black demon released his trigger and returned to his human form as he ran to Nero's side, his breathing was slow and shallow, his shirt was sticking to his chest and soaked in blood. Dante carefully placed his arms under Nero as if he was made of precious china and lifted him up, bridal style and pulled him close to his chest.

"Hold on Nero, please just hold on."

Dante slipped and skidded down the path to his car, the icy path now slowly defrosting since all the demons responsible were now dead, when he reached his car he sat Nero down in the passenger seat and took one more extra second to brush the teen's white bangs out of his eyes, Nero didn't move an inch when Dante's cold hand touched his warm forehead, Dante knew this was bad so he darted round to the driver's side. He broke the limit the whole way back into the centre of Capulet City, the lights flew past in a blur and he was sure he probably caused an accident at some point on the return journey but Dante could only concentrate on getting Nero back to Devil May Cry and getting hold of Trish as soon as he could. The ride that originally took ten minutes took Dante less than five in his eagerness to get Nero some help, he screeched his car into park before grabbing Nero and bounding through the massive (now fixed) doors of Devil May Cry. With a sigh of relief he saw Trish lounging on the same sofa that Nero comforted himself on this morning, she looked up when he came barging through the doors and her eyes immediately darted to the pale, blood soaked figures in his arms. With movements like a cat, Trish leaped over the back of the sofa and straight to Dante, where she began immediately feeling for a pulse and looking for the wound.

"What happened!" Trish asked hurriedly as she inspected every inch of the fading young teenager.

"Just help!" Dante carried Nero upstairs and carefully lay him down in his bed, he didn't want to leave the kid in the spare room while he was in such a bad state. He didn't have the time nor the courage to explain to Trish what happened. _How can I tell her that the reason he got hurt was because of me? If I had of just got on with it and killed those demons, Nero would've never have gotten hurt. _He thought to himself as he waited for Trish to come upstairs, he was holding Nero's human hand and softly running a hand through the white locks on his head. Dante looked up to see Trish holding bandages and a bowl of warm water, she asked him to help her take off Nero's coats and shirt so she could get a clear look at the wound on his chest. It proved slightly difficult to remove the kid's clothing without causing him further pain but when they finally got to the bare skin, the full extent of Nero's injury became apparent. Nero's demon blood had begun to repair the gaping hole at his back but there was still a large gap in his torso. Trish wrung out a cloth with the warm water and washed away the dried blood on the teenager's chest as Dante sat by his side looking helpless.

"Help me lift him so I can wrap him up, and for god's sake stop looking so damn pathetic, you aren't going to help him acting like that!" Trish barked orders at Dante to get him to react, but he just silently did what she asked and continued to stare at Nero as if by looking at him, he might wake up. Trish finally finished wrapping the bandages around the young boy and, with Dante's help, she lay Nero down on the bed to rest.

"He'll be okay Dante, his demon side will be able to heal him a lot quicker now that the wound is clean. He's going to have to take it easy for a few days, so when he wakes up make sure you look after him." Trish may as well have been talking to a brick wall as Dante gave her no reply but she knew in her heart that Dante would take care of him and protect him, she knew how he felt about the boy. "I'll be back in a day or two to check up on him." She grabbed her coat on her way out of the shop, the last thing she did before she left the two devil hunters alone was two place a sign on the front of the door – **Closed For Business.**

As morning slowly crept in, Dante hadn't moved from his spot next to Nero he hadn't even slept, too frightful in case he woke up alone. The elder devil hunter had sat beside Nero since Trish had left, constantly talking to him in a bid to wake him up, but he just lay there silently and breathing softly.

"Has to be said kid, you've really done a number on me. I've been with plenty people before, well I've had a whole hell of a lot of women." Dante chuckled to himself as he petting his own ego, "But there's something about you, I can't get you outta my head. I guess I really care for ya kid, but you had to be so damn cocky and get hurt… Ah hell it isn't your fault, I should've been watching your back. I'm sorry, just wake up kid. Please? Wake up… For me?" Dante dropped his head, the tears in his eyes threatened to fall as he blamed himself

_I shouldn't have let him take on three of those things at once, how could I have been so stupid? _He thought to himself as he tightened the grip on young Nero's hand.

Dante sat once again in silence and listened to Nero breathing slowly, with a massive sigh Dante decided he should take a shower in an effort to try and calm his mind. He stood up and made for the door, but he stopped dead in his tracks as the injured man in his bed spoke softly.

"Ngh… Dante…Dante don't go." Nero mumbled, eyes still closed but restlessly fidgeting on the bed, obviously dreaming clearly in his mind. "P-Please don't go… Need you."

Dante turned and stared wide-eyed at the sleeping male in his bed, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. _Did I hear that right? Is the kid really dreaming about me? _Thoughts whizzed in his brain about what else Nero was dreaming about, was it good? Was it bad? Dante didn't know whether to wake him or to keep listening, but what Nero said next made even the infamous Son of Sparda lose his words.

"I love you."

He rolled on to his side and hugged his injured torso as his brow furrowed, his dream continuing menacingly in his mind.

_Fortuna lay in tatters but the Saviour was defeated and the people were celebrating just to be alive, in amongst the crowd stood Nero and Kyrie, she stood close to him, holding his human hand. The cheers of the townspeople faded away and Nero felt Kyrie's lips on his own, out of the corner of his eye he saw Dante walk away. He broke away from the kiss, not pausing to explain to Kyrie where he was going, he just had to catch up with Dante._

"_Hey Dante, will we meet again?" Nero shouted at Dante, stopping him dead in his tracks; the red devil turned to Nero and walked briskly back to him and stopping mere inches away from his face._

"_Why would I want to see you again?" The words were spoken laced with venom and Nero could not see any kindness in his eyes._

"_Dante, don't go." Nero was begging now, pleading with the older man to stay._

"_Tch, you're just a pathetic kid." Dante turned and began to walk away again, glad to be finally rid of the wretched teenager and chuckling horribly under his breath. Nero stood with a pained look on his face but he again ran after him and gripped his arm tightly with his devil bringer._

"_Please don't go, I-I need you with me… I love you." Nero choked back tears as he spoke to the man in front of him. Dante pulled his arm away from the grasp like he was nothing but a clingy child, he then pulled his arm back and punched Nero full force in the jaw and knocking him straight off his feet._

"_Don't touch me you creep! I don't want some disgusting faggot near me. If I see you again, I'll test how good your healing is!"_

_Dante faded away, everything faded as Nero was left standing alone in the dark._

Nero jumped with such ferocity that he immediately fell back into the sheets clutching his torso in agony.

"Take it easy kid, you're hurt pretty bad." Dante was stood in the doorway watching him, "I'm about to take a shower, you should get some rest."

He walked out of the door calmly as if he hadn't heard the young teen call him in his sleep, he closed the door behind him and both hunters uttered the same word in unison.

"Aw fuck…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, the thing about the dream... It's pretty funny actually, I had a dream like this (except it was me and my boyfriend and he was calling me a freak instead of 'faggot') and I woke up shouting at him, bless him he looked dead frightened haha!<strong>

**But poor Nero :( never seems to catch a break does he? But until next time dear readers, I ask you to read and review...**

**Rustyy x**


	9. NOTICE TO ALL READERS

Hello readers!

Now you mustn't be angry with me for not updating for a long time, we've had some issues in the family with engagements being on and off again and families not agreeing, also my parents met my partners parents in the most trashy chav way *shudder* and we've been a bit strapped for cash and my virgin media bill didn't come out so I was cut off for a bit and I never had the chance to get on at work cos we've been a tad busy. And if that weren't enough I'm going to the Download Festival in June and I'm running about like a headless chicky sorting the bags/tents/sleeping bags and all our clothes as well as food, I would like to say that's the end but no; my partner is organising a HUGE event for my 21st after we get back from Download and it's kinda taken up a lot of time…

I know this isn't really an excuse, I haven't been writing mainly 'cos I haven't been inspired and I don't want to write you any sort of rubbish! This story is NOT going on hiatus 'cos I know how much it saddens me when I see a story on hiatus, so that's not what's happening here! I am merely asking that if you would be so kind as to give me a bit of time to sort things out and get the chapters planned and written then typed up before finally being published. I do appreciate all of you are waiting on a new chapter and I am dedicated to getting a new one out soon.

I should mention that today my regional manager is in my department (oh the joys) and hopefully *fingers crossed* he and my manager will be out in the meetings suites all day so I can get on the work pc and type as fast as my stubby lil fingers can go. I realize that it may be a bit of an annoyance but if I could beg your indulgence and just ask you to hold out a little while longer and I can get you chapter 9, which by the way with your help has turned out a lot better than when I first wrote it. It's down to you and all your helpful reviews that allows me to become a better writer and I thank you, each and everyone of you! I would personally hug you all for the inspiration you have given me to continue writing!

Now, I must away with myself and begin writing madly in my little black book to give you guys the amazing chapter you deserve after dealing with me!

With much love and respect,

Rustyy'chan x


	10. Just Go For It

**Warnings**: AU/ MalexMale pairing/ Language/ Yaoi content in later chapters/ Some violence (mainly towards demons.. no worries)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry, the story or it's characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Beta**: Currently un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes, I do triple check my work to minimize mistakes, but I am only human...

Yes people I have returned with a rather pathetic sized chapter, I do intend on getting 10 and 11 out rather soon but I'm writing chapter 12 atm and IT'S SO LONG! It's taking forever to write cos it's kind of a turning point in the story (not gonna give too much away) so I am very sorry! I was however writing it when my partner was taken into hospital (loving gf that I am) he was welding and got some metal in his eye and we had to go to A&E but he's fine now, after they poked his eye a bit haha! But yes, the reviews:

**ladysubaru83: **A bit of Nero bashing in fun once in a while :P

**LadyGenderSwitch: **I've actually printed off your reviews and I've been making notes and making my chapters better and longer because of it :) So a big special thank you to you m'dear!

**Semjaza: **I think everyone has a hurt-Nero fetish in some form... as long as Dante makes up for it ;)

**bitbyboth: **I'm glad you liked the dream bit, I was kinda worried it could go terribly wrong! Thanks :)

**SirenaLorely: **Thank you :) I'm doing very well I think! Will he act upon it? Or not...hmmm

**Seeker Heart: **I know :'( Dream Dante is so nasty! Thank you for your review!

**ben4kevin: **Dante lovin' is the best lovin' :)

Here we go...

**Chapter Nine – Just Go For It**

Nero couldn't sleep, the images of his dream still burned in his mind, mainly that of Dante and the look of pure hatred as he spoke._ "I don't want some disgusting faggot near me…" _The words stung Nero's heart, over and over again he heard those words in his head and each time it hurt him a little more. He heard Dante leave the shower some time ago but he hadn't gotten the courage to go downstairs and speak to him, Nero wanted to tell Dante how he felt but how could he, when the threat of rejection was so strong?

"For fucks sake, outta all the people on this god damn planet I had to fall for the old man." He said to himself as he try to pry himself off of the bed, which he finally noticed was not the one from the spare room, _Must be Dante's._

The worst part of moving, which Nero quickly discovered, was standing up straight as his torso stretched out after a whole day and night of lying flat on a bed. When he finally recovered from the pain of standing, he turned on the main lamp in the room and gave the room a proper look, it didn't take a genius to work out that he was in Dante's room, the walls were a rich red and the entirety of the furniture was black and gothic and if anybody needed any further evidence, the slayers signature red coat was half hanging out of the wardrobe as if someone slung it in there in a hurry.

_I can't lock myself in here all day, although it seems like a better idea than going down there, _Nero thought grudgingly, he knew that he could not stay in bed and barely utter a word to the man who was kind enough to take him in, even if his dream had unnerved him. The white haired teen pulled on a spare black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that he had packed before he left Fortuna before staggering slowly out of the door. Getting down the stairs proved to be another difficult task for the injured boy as each step he took sent an agonizing jolt of pain through his chest; but eventually he made it down to the shop floor and there he saw Dante with his head on his desk with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"You dead old man?" Nero spoke so suddenly that Dante nearly jumped straight out of his chair, eyes wide and looking frantically around him.

"Fucks sake kid! Nearly gimme a god damn heart attack." Dante leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his still damp hair, he still hadn't put a shirt on since leaving the shower, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Nero. As Dante stood up to stretch out, Nero watched the muscles tense and relax on the man's torso, the precious v of his hips peeped over the waist band of his trousers. Blood flushes to the young slayers cheeks and Nero scratched his nose to try and hide his embarrassment.

"You're meant to be resting kid. Trish'll kill me if she knew I let you outta bed." Dante sat back down in his seat and let his mind wander to an image of Nero back in his bed. Dante thought about the young man writhing beneath him, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy as their bodies moved together in a silent rhythm as they reached their climax together.

"Hey!" Nero shouted as he snapped Dante out of his colourful day dream. "Dude, you're zoning out all the time. You okay?"

Dante chuckled before he walked up to the boy and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He watched as he saw the smile fall from Dante's face and take a breath in as his hand began moving upwards to his neck, Nero gasped at the sudden intimate contact as Dante's hand rested upon his blushing cheek.

"I'm fine…" Dante spoke so quietly as his heart began to take over his mind, _Even if the kid pushes me away, I'll regret it if I never take this chance. _The thought was lost in Dante's mind as the gap between the two hunters closed and his own coarse lips met Nero's soft pink pair. Nero widened his eyes in shock as he felt Dante press against him and in a leap of faith, against Nero's better judgement; he responded and deepened the kiss. The elder man kept his hand on Nero's cheek, never wanting to let him go. He ran his tongue slowly across Nero's lips as he asked for entry, however before the two men could take the kiss further, the great wooden doors were busted open by Lady. Dante practically ripped himself away from the young boy, unknowingly pushing him away at the same time, and watched Lady with a nervous look on his face.

"Ready for a new job?"

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh I feel like such a terrible writer for leaving such long gaps! I am trying to hard to get another chapter out, then I'm worrying that it'll look like I'm forcing it... And if that weren't terrible enough, it seems I've lost a few chapters off FF = so I have to double check they're still on my hard drive!**

**I do apologise for being so unreliable! I have a 6 hour journey to my festival in about 10 days and I will get another chapter out before then, and I will finish chapter 12 and be a better writer for you!**

**Also I will put this story on hiatus while I am away, but I will return and finish this :) (even though I'm 12 chapters in and the end seems miles away haha)**

**I thank you for your patience and continue to serve you more chapters!**

**Rustyy x**


End file.
